LoveStruck Homestuck
by Red Quadrant
Summary: Karkat, Kankri, Kurloz, Gamzee, Dirk and Dave are all new to Hells High School. Kankri witnesses Cronus bullying Mituna and decides to defend him. Mituna ran into Kurloz when going home and begins a friendship with him. Dave runs into Karkat when going to meet his brother. Dirk is woken by Jake in Biology, Jake tries being friends with him and Gamzee meets Karkat in homeroom
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Humanstuck c: The pairings are: DaveKat, Mituna x Kurloz, PB&amp;J, DirkJake, Cronkri and Erisol. (was going to put it in Summary but didn't have enough room o:) I don't own homestuck Hussie does :3 and I do not own the song 0_0**

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck **

"But I don't see why we have to move all of a fucking sudden. This is complete bullshit!" Karkat said throwing clothes in boxes haphazerdly. "Language Karkat! Also I understand that moving is not what you want to do, but we have too. With dad transfering we have no choice, so throwing your tantrums like a 5 year old will not change the fact that we are moving to Michigan. Frankly I think it's a wonderful idea; it allows us to start fresh. You should be thankful, after all you haven't been the best in school with skipping as many classes as you have. I will not put up with you skipping anymore. I don't want to get called to the dean to have news about you missing or asked if you came to school with me so-" "Kankri. Shut. The. FUCK. Up." Karkat said folding up his box sloppily and quickly walking out before Kankri could even think of scolding him for his language. God Kankri never knew when to shut up. Karkat loaded the box into the Uhaul truck.

When he returned to his room to gather the last few boxes before looking back at his room that was now completely empty. He sighed remembering all the memories he had from when he was younger. He closed his eyes briefly before backing out of the room and closing the door. He went outside putting the last two boxes in the truck, before climbing into his fathers car. Kankri, who had finished his packing the night before, was up in the passenger side. Their father closed the trunk, as the workers closed the back of the Uhaul, latching it and climbing into their own vehicle, starting the engine and driving off. Once their dad got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the drive way Karkat briefly looked back at what was their house. 'Goodbye childhood. Goodbye. . mom.' Karkat looked down trying not to think of how much his mother had loved that little red house. Even after she died Karkat could feel her spirit in there.

He hated leaving that house even more because of that. He felt as if he was leaving his mother behind. Of course he didn't hate his father for making them move, it wasn't his fault that he had gotten transfered to Michigan. He knew his father didn't want to move like the rest of them, but money was scarce. Maybe Kankri was right, starting out fresh might be a good idea for all of them. Ugh this was going to be a long 7 hour drive. Karkat decided to lay back and fall asleep thinking of the sweet times he had when his mother was alive and everyone was actually happy. As he was thinking of when he and Kankri use to get along and his father wasn't so stressed out, he suddenly began thinking of the song his mother use to sing to him and Kankri when they were both young.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment.

Come little children

The times come to play

Here in my garden of shadows.

Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and sorrows

Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions.

Hush now dear children

For life is this way.

Karkat opened his eyes realizing his cheeks were a little damp. He really hoped his dad nor Kankri saw he had shed a few tears. Quickly, Karkat wiped the tears away before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gamzee Makara was woken up by his mute brother Kurloz barging in. "What the motherfuck?" Gamzee said groggily Kurloz began signing ::MOTHERFUCKING GET UP AND DRESSED. DAD'S TAKING US ON ONE OF HIS 'WICKED' RIDES ROUND TOWN AND SHOWING WHERE THE SCHOOL ALL UP AND IS. YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET IN THE CAR FUCKER.:: When Kurloz walked out, Gamzee huffed before crawling out of bed and pulling on his black shirt and purple skinny jeans. As he was tying his purple high tops he heard a knock on the door signaling he had 2 minutes.

Gamzee didn't bother combing his hair, but briefly reapplied his clown make-up. He then raced downstairs and got to the car door in time. He sat in the back while Kurloz was in the front. Their dad got in, started the engine and drove them away. They drove down the street and turned right. About two blocks later they were in front of a large building that was about 2 stories tall and had many windows.

"There's your MOTHERFUCKING school bitches." Kurloz scanned the perimeter he saw there was another building that wasn't too far from the main building. Before Kurloz could examine further their father drove off. Their father showed them a few more other places that they could easily hang out at after school if they wanted to. Kurloz groaned and laid his head back. Suddenly his father stomped on the breaks making Kurloz jerk forward and Gamzee hit his head on Kurloz's seat.

"Why the motherfuck did you all up and do that for?!" Gamzee said rubbing his head and glared at his father. "Some motherfuckin' FOOL is in the middle of the GOD DAMN FUCKING road." Kurloz saw the boy, that seemed about his age, on the ground from falling off his skateboard. His eyes were covered by hair so it wasn't shocking that the boy had fallen. Suddenly he saw another boy that looked the same, but had shorter hair, run to his side and pick him up. He looked at them with an apologetic look them proceed to drag his twin away.

Once they got home Gamzee locked himself in his room and pulled out the cigarette he had and his lighter. His father never cared that he and Kurloz smoked he just didn't want to see it so they usually smoked in their own rooms. Gamzee put the cigarette to his lips and lit it. He look a hit, when Gamzee blew the smoke into the air as he relaxed against the head of his bed. Eventually he zoned out.

* * *

Dave woke up to his brother Dirk throwing one of his smuppets at him. Dave threw it back "Keep you god damn smuppets away from me." "Time to get up lil bro, we gotta get to Hell before the end of the day." Dave rolled his eyes before placing is sunglasses on. "I'm moving to Hell, unbelievable." his brother laughed a little. "Come on check out's at 11." Dave groaned getting out of the hotel bed. Another 3 hour drive, he missed Texas. Dave rumaged through his suitcase and pulled out his favorite red and white shirt with a broken record and black skinny jeans. He then quickly jumped into the shower.

Once he was finished getting ready, he and Dirk had 5 minutes before checking out. They took their suitcases to their car and loaded them up. Dave got into the passenger seat and waited for Dirk to check out. He laid his head back when he saw his brother walking back to the car. 'bout time.' His brother opened the door and got in. "Want anything to eat lil bro?" Dave's stomach answered before he could. Dirk nodded then fired the engine and drove off to find a restaurant. They finally decided to eat at Denny's. Dave got pancakes and bacon with apple juice, while Dirk got biscuits with gravy, eggs and bacon with orange juice.

As they ate Dave started complaining about going to a new school. "Y'know the teachers are gonna fucking complain about my glasses and tell me to take them off." Dirk rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "The teachers have done it before when we were in Texas, you'll be fine. Now stop complaining about shit and eat your food." Dave glared at him before angrily eating the last bit of his pancakes and worked on his bacon.

When they were finished eating, Dirk paid then they piled back into the car. Dave didn't notice it, but apparently he had fallen asleep during the ride. He woke up to Dirk shaking him. "We're here lil bro." Dave rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked at the house that was in front of him. It wasn't as big as his house in Texas, but it was okay. He grabbed 2 of his suitcases and hauled him into the house. He looked around the empty area and went to search for his room. "Uhaul will be here soon." Dave looked at the room with red walls. "I claim this room" he shouted back to Dirk before closing the door and opening his suitcases to put up his posters. He heard a knock on the door "Uhaul's here."

Dave and Dirk spent the next 3 hours unloading the uhaul and placing everything where they wanted it. After that was done, Dave laid on the couch to take a nap. He woke up about 4 hours later to see Cal staring at him, scaring the shit out of Dave. Dave through Cal across the room. "Keep you fucking puppet away from me." he shouted before going to his room, closing and locking the door. He then laid on his bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**~Monday~ **

"Mituna come on get up." "nnghh." Sollux sighed. "Tuna come on we need have thchool today." Mituna, Sollux's twin brother, only groaned again and mumbled "five more minuteth." Sollux pulled the blanket off of his older brother. "No, now Mituna. I'll come back in 10 minuteth if you're not up by then I'll drag you out mythelf." Sollux walked out leaving Mituna in his bed. He went into his own room and started getting ready. He remembered when Mituna use to wake him up for school. That was before the accident though. Sollux shook his head, he did not need to rememeber the accident that had caused his brothers brain damage.

Sollux pulled out a black shirt and his favorite pair of skinny jeans (red on one pant leg, blue on the other.) While putting his clothes on he heard a giant thud followed by a slurred "God Fucking Dammit!" Sollux sighed before going across the hall to see what had happened. When he turned the light on he saw his brother laying on the floor groaning. "You okay Tuna?" Mituna started getting up as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Yeth." he twitched a little "Thollux can you-" "Yeth I will help you with your clotheth." Sadly due to the accident Mituna needed a lot of help with things such as getting dressed. Sollux went over to Mituna's dresser and opened the drawer. "What are you wanting to wear?" Mituna looked at his clothes trying to figure out what he wanted. He then pulled out a black and yellow striped tee and black skinny jeans. Sollux then stripped Mituna from his pajamas and started putting his shirt and pants on.

Once they both had their shoes on Sollux and Mituna went downstairs. It was 7:30 they had 30 minutes to eat and 40 minutes to get to school. Sollux got the Honey Nut Cheerios from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge. Mituna was still half asleep when Sollux sat the bowls down. He rubbed Mituna's back "Thtill thleepy?" "Mhm." Sollux smiled a little as Mituna started nodding off. "Here." Sollux slid Mituna his bowl of cereal. Mituna opened an eye and slowly grabbed his spoon shoveling the cereal up.

"Thee I told you to go to bed early." Mituna didn't even bother to argue. His head felt so fuzzy. Mituna twitched again making him jolt awake. Sollux honestly felt bad for his brother, he knew Mituna didn't want to go to school due to the fact Cronus Ampora always bullied him. Cronus was the biggest asshole in the school and his brother Eridan wasn't too far behind him. Yet Sollux couldn't wait to see Eridan. He didn't know why, after all Eridan was an asshole to him. Sollux was jerked away from his thoughts when he saw it was 7:45. Both him and Mituna were finished eating, so Sollux put their bowls in the sink. "Go get your thtuff Tuna it'th time to go." Mituna groggily got up and went up to his room grabbed his backpack and skateboard then went back down stairs.

Solluc handed him a cup. "Here drink thith." Mituna looked at him with a confused look before taking the cup and looking in it. His nose was filled with the smell of coffee. "jutht a thip though." Mituna's eyes widened as he took a drink of the coffee. 'Hopefully that'll wake him up.' Sollux thought. He never gave Mituna much caffine, because he already had a lot of energy as it was, but he didn't want his brother falling asleep in school. Especially on the first day. The twins then walked out of the house. Sollux locked the door before joining his brothers side and walking to school.

* * *

"Come on chief wve gotta get goin'." Cronus said as he was waiting for his younger brother to get out to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." Cronus rolled his eyes he went into his room and grabbed his pack of cigarettes along with his keys. "I'm gonna leavwe your ass if you don't hurry up!" he shouted as he walked out of his room and past the bathroom. They had 10 minutes to get to school and Eridan had been in the bathroom for at least 20 minutes. THIS is why Cronus woke up an hour before Eridan, that way he could do what he needed to do in the bathroom and get out.

"Okay I'm done. Fucking cod." Eridan said while coming out of the bathroom and meeting his brother at the front door. Cronus grabbed his leather jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Eridan rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to be 'cool'. Once they were in the car Cronus started the engine and backed out before racing off to school. Luckily Eridan hadn't ate anything or else it would've been all over Cronus's dashboard.

"Howw did you evven get your licenses Cron?" Eridan said as they approached the school. Cronus pulled the keys out of the egnition. "I got it from bein' the best fuckin' driver there is." "Are you sure you didn' sleep wwith her?" Eridan said getting out of the car. "I don' alwvays havwe ta fuck someone to get wvhat i wvant chief." Eridan stared at Cronus not believing a word he said. When Cronus gave him a smile he knew he had been right. "I can't believve I'm related to you." Eridan said walking off hearing Cronus laugh as he left him behind.

Eridan pulled his phone out seeing he had a message from his best friend Feferi.

_)(ey -Erifin hope you have a fintastic day 38D_

Eridan smiled a little at her text before replying

_thanks Fef. wwhat lunch do you havve_

_I have second what aboat you and you're whalecome _

_i havve second too. wwe should meet up before _

_Yes! that would be reely awesome. _

_great meet me in the lobby _

_Ocray! 38D_

He relaxed a little now that he knew he'd have someone to sit with at lunch. Eridan looked at his schedule to see who his home room was. _Mr. Richard, _Eridan had him last year and he was a pretty awesome teacher. As Eridan walked into homeroom he saw him. The red and blue glasses AND red and blue pants gave it right away. 'Shit.' Eridan thought as he grabbed a seat. Sollux Captor was in his homeroom. Eridan was hoping after having 4 classes with him last year he wouldn't see anymore of Sollux. Well at least he was just in his homeroom. Eridan hated to admit it but he liked Sollux, but Sollux also pissed him off.

He looked over at Sollux who had his head down on his desk. Eridan wondered if something was wrong. He was jerked from his thoughts when the bell rung.


	2. Chapter 2

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck**

Gamzee arrived to homeroom 5 minutes late. When he walked in everyone turned and stared. "Mr. Makara I'm assuming. Thank you for joining us 5 minutes into class." "No problem brother." Gamzee grinned as some kids snickered "It's Mr. Kyne, not 'brother' now please take a seat right over there." Mr. Kyne pointed over to seat behind a boy that looked pissed off about something and apparently didn't bother to comb his hair with the way it was sticking up everywhere. Mr. Kyne watched Gamzee as he took a seat behind Karkat and returned to passing everything that the people needed to get signed by their gardians. Gamzee tapped the boy on the shoulder. "What the ever shitting FUCK do you want?" he said turning to face Gamzee. Gamzee's grin widened, "Shit motherfucker you got quite a mouth ahaha. I just wanted to all up and ask if you had a pencil this wicked ass bro can use." Karkat's eyes narrowed as he glared "First day of school and your dumbass people can't even bring your own shit." he handed Gamzee a pencil and turned around. Gamzee tapped on his shoulder again. "What do you want now?" "I just wanted to all up and ask for name bro ahah." The boy rolled his eyes "Karkat." "Nice to all up and meet you Karbro." Karkat looked at him not used to having a nickname, but shrugged it off. "Well dipshit are you going to tell me your name?" Gamzee face lightened up "Oh shit brother haha I forgot. Name's Gamzee." "Well, Gamzee, is there anything ELSE you wanted?" Gamzee shook his head then hesitated for a minute before asking, "Can we be best motherfucking friends?"

Karkat's eyes widened a little at the question, "Uh, sure." He didn't really know what to say to Gamzee. Gamzee smiled a huge toothy smile before reaching over and hugging Karkat. "Motherfucking miracles." Karkat rolled his eyes again. "Yeah yeah whatever fuckass." Minutes went by of Karkat and Gamzee talking and Gamzee insisted that they compared schedules. When Karkat handed him his Gamzee scanned through the both of theirs. He saw they literally almost had every class together except for 2nd and 5th. They even had lunch together, which was a relief. Gamzee handed Karkat his schedule back then said how they had everything but 2 classes. That made Karkat feel kinda good as well. He wasn't exactly good at making friends.

When the bell rung Gamzee honked which made Karkat look at him with a confused look, Gamze only smiled and honked Karkat's nose. Karkat growled "My nose is not a fucking horn!" this only made Gamzee laugh and do it again. Before Karkat could yell at him Gamzee grabbed his wrist and pulled him into Algebra 1.3. Karkat sat, took a deep breath and crossed his arms. Once the bell rung and the teacher began speaking Gamzee zoned out.

"Makara." Gamzee was shooken by Karkat. "Gamzee Makara." Gamzee honked when Karkat elbowed Gamzee in the ribs. Some of the students laughed as the teacher rolled her eyes. Gamzee looked at Karkat with a puzzling look. Karkat mouthed "roll call." Gamzee then nodded "Here ahah." "Thank you." the teacher said before heading to the next person. "Thanks best friend." Gamzee whispered to Karkat. "Whatever."

~Le huge time skip (2 periods later)

Kankri was heading off to 3rd period when he head someone yelp. He looked over to where the noise was coming from. He saw a guy in a white shirt had another guy in a black and yellow shirt pinned against the locker. Kankri took a few steps closer to see what was going on. "Cronuth let me go you athhole." "Awvh come on chief you knwv howv to get outta this on your owvn you'vwe done it before." The boy being held against the locker whimpered as he was shoved against the locker harder. Kankri went up to the male in the white shirt, whose name was Cronus, and tapped him on the shoulder. When the guy turned to see Kankri he said "What can I do for you kitten?" Kankri looked at the boy who was still pinned against the lockers. "I would like if you would let this boy go." Kankri said looking up at taller male. "And wvhy wvould I wvanna do that?"

Kankri folded his arms across his chest and replied with "Well you should do it because bulling someone is very triggering. I am certain this boy didn't do anything to you to cause such harrassment. I understand that some people bully others because they have a difficult time at home or have had a troublesome childhood, but that is when you. . . Oh dear I didn't trigger you by mentioning a troubled childhood, because if I have I do apologize for it. Hashtag do not mention childhood-" Cronus, who looked extremely pissed at this point let go of the boy in the black and yellow shirt. "You knowv wvhat chief, you knowv nothing 'bout me. I don't knowv wvhat all this triggering bullshit is you're talking 'bout but I also don't givwe a fuck." with that he stormed away leaving both Kankri and the other boy behind. Kankri bent down "Are you alright?" The boy nodded quickly and looked up at Kankri. "Thankth for helping me. I'm Mituna." Kankri couldn't help but smile a little at Mituna. "I'm Kankri." Kankri offered a hand to help Mituna up. Mituna took his offer and stood up. Kankri then said how he had to get to class. Mituna waved goodbye to Kankri before running off to the bathroom.

Mituna ran into the bathroom and hid in the corner. He covered his face and started crying. He hated everything. He hated Cronus, he hated himself, he hated everyone who laughed at him when he'd get frustrated, he hated those who made fun of his twitching and speech impediment. 'I'm tho thupid and dumb. I'll never have thomeone who careth about me. The only one who careth ith Thollux and even he hateth me at timeth. I hate mythelf.' Mituna thought while sobbing into his knees. Suddenly he heard the door creek open Mituna jumped up and quickly wiped his tears. He saw a taller male who was wearing a skeleton shirt and had face paint on walk in. Mituna looked at him curiously. The male jumped a little when he saw Mituna. He then began signing. ::SORRY MOTHERFUCKER DIDN'T KNOW SOMEONE WAS UP AND IN HERE.:: Mituna watched carefully as the guy signed to him then he looked up at the guys face "It'th okay I wath jutht leaving anyway." The male looked shocked as if he wasn't expecting Mituna to understand his signing. He then signed ::ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'RE FACE IS RED AS A MOTHERFUCKER.:: Mituna's face dropped a little. 'thit.' He thought before saying "Well yourth lookth like a clown jithed in hith hand and rubbed it all over your face." Mituna earned a deep chuckle and slight smile before it faded away ::I'M SERIOUS BRO WHAT'S WRONG?" Mituna sighed and said "I'm jutht tho thupid. Everyone pickth on me." Mituna twitched a little.

::I DON'T ALL UP AND PICK ON YOU.:: Mituna rolled his eyes "Duh becauthe we jutht met. Goth" The boy walked over to Mituna looking him so deep in the eyes Mituna was afraid he was going to eat his soul. When Mituna back up a little he said "Even my bother thayth he witheth I wath normal again." ::LISTEN MY WICKED MOTHERFUCKER, WITH THE SHORT TIME I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY FUCKING AWESOME.:: Mituna's face lit up "Really? Do you think we could be friendth?" the mute boy smiled a little before signing ::OF COURSE BROTHER.:: Mituna smiled and hugged him then jumped back "Oh I gueth I thould indro- infro- nnnghh fuck!" Mituna gripped his hair and took deep breathes then proceeded "I'm Mituna. What'th your name?" :K-U-R-L-O-Z.:: "Well Kurloth what are you doing in here?"

::WELL I WAS ALL UP AND GONNA USE THE BATHROOM HAHA:: Mituna looked at him with disgust. "You're gonna uthe the toiletth?" Kurloz chuckled again ::A BROTHER'S GOTTA DO WHAT A BROTHER'S GOTTA DO MY WICKED BRO.:: Before Mituna could say something Kurloz went into a stall. "Well I'm going to clath what lunch do you have?" Kurloz held a hand with the number one above the stall for Mituna to see. "I do too! We thould thit together!" Kurloz gave a thumbs up for approval as he zipped his pants up and came out to wash his hands. Mituna waved and said "Well I'm leaving by Kurloth." Kurloz smiled and waved a wet, soapy hand as Mituna left.

Tavros Nitram was sitting in Biology when someone poked him. He turned around to be greeted to a guy with face paint on. "Can you give a bro a motherfucking sheet of paper?" "Uh sure." Tavros ripped out a sheet of paper and handed it back. "Thanks bro haha." Tavros nodded and went back to writing notes. Ten minutes went by and Tavros felt someone touching his mohawk. When he turned he saw the same guy give him a toothy grin. Tavros smiled a little and again returned to his notes. When the note taking was done their teacher allowed them to talk. That's when the guy behind him tapped him on the shoulder. Tavros turned again to see the same grin on his face "I'm Gamzee haha." Tavros was a little shocked that he was talking to him, but simple replied. "Tavros." "Well Tavbro thanks got giving me that wicked piece of paper to write on." Tavros grinned at the nickname "You're welcome." Gamzee honked his nose, which made him laugh and he honked Gamzee's nose back. Gamzee chuckled then said "Yo what lunch do you all up and have?" Tavros looked at his schedule. "Uh, I have second." Gamzee's grin was nearly as big as the one painted on his face. "Motherfucking miracles we have the same lunch. We should all up and sit together." Tavros couldn't help but smile at the thought of sitting with his new friend.

Tavros nodded, then the bell rung. When Tavros rolled away from his desk. Gamzee's eyes widened "Whoaa you're all up and in a four wheel device bro ahaha." Tavros smiled sheepishly and nodded again. Gamzee could see Tavros wasn't comfortable with being in a wheelchair so Gamzee got up and went behind him. "What class do you have next?" Tavros looked at his schedule and said "History room 216." Gamzee nodded and started rolling Tavros out. "You don't have to do this Gamzee." "I don't have to do a lot of motherfucking shit, but I do it anyway." "But you'll be late for your next class." "Not if I have the same wicked class you do Tavbro." Tavros was relieved not just because Gamzee wasn't going to be late by taking him to his class, but simply because he had someone he knew in a class with him. When they arrived to history Gamzee wheeled Tavros into a desk and sat beside him. Tavros then saw Gamzee wave over to someone. The boy he had waved at came over and sat in front of them. "Tavbro, I want you to meet my motherfucking best friend Karbro." "If you're introducing us douchefuck the least you can do is tell us our actual name and not some fucking nickname you gave us. My name's Karkat." Karkat reassured Tavros and flipping Gamzee off who was laughing. Gamzee then did the unthinkable; he reached down in his bag and pulled out a Redpop Faygo. Karkat's eyes widened "How can you drink that god awful beverage?!" Gamzee took a drink before screwing the cap back on and said "Karbro Faygo is nothing but motherfucking miracles." He sat the drink back down and honked.

~Le lunch time~

Kurloz was standing by a table waiting to see Mituna. He finally saw the black and yellow shirt and wild hair come out of the line. He smiled when he saw Mituna's face beam as he walked over to Kurloz "Hey Kurlothh are you gonna eat today?" Kurloz shook his head and sat down with the lispy boy. As Mituna ate he leaned against Kurloz. Every time someone would walk by they'd stare at the both of them and Kurloz didn't exactly know why. When Mituna was finished eating he nudged Kurloz. When Kurloz looked at him he said, "Do you have a cell phone?" Kurloz nodded "Well you thould give me your number tho we can keep in touch." Kurloz smiled and nodded handing Mituna his phone so he could enter his number. Mituna looked at Kurloz's phone blankly as if he'd forgotten his own number.

Mituna then pulled out his phone and searched for his own number. When he found it he typed the digits into Kurloz's phone and typed his name in then saved it and handed Kurloz his phone back. Mituna then stood up to throw his trash away. Kurloz sat at the table and waited for Mituna's return. When he heard a tray fall and saw several people stand up and run to see what was going on. Kurloz had a bad feeling it had to do with Mituna so he stood up and practically ran over to where everyone was running to. When he got a glimpse of someone slamming Mituna against the wall and laughing Kurloz shoved everyone out of the way and grabbed the boy who was beating Mituna. "Hey man let go." When he turned to see a guy with stitched lips and eyes that looked as if they could kill by just looking in them his face went white and he released Mituna. Kurloz then lifted the greaser poser off his feet and pressed him against the wall. He let out a deep growl and signed ::YOU MOTHERFUCKING EVER TOUCH MITUNA AGAIN AND I WILL PAINT THE MOTHERFUCKING WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD. AM I UNDERSTOOD?:: Kurloz could tell the boy knew what he was saying by the way he was shaking. Considering Kurloz got no answer he signed ::I SAID AM I MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTOOD?!:: along with hitting his fist against the side of the guys face making it hit with wall with great force. The boy nodded and Kurloz dropped him. Once the guy ran off, Kurloz went over to Mituna and lifted his chin to see that Mituna had been crying. ::ARE YOU OKAY?:: Mituna shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kurloz's neck hugging him tightly. Kurloz picked Mituna up and stroked his hair. When he heard Mituna sniff he hummed as a way of shooshing him and rubbed his back to let him know it was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all: Thanks for the reviews :33 especially gaarablack I've noticed youu have reviewed on just about alll of my stories if not all xD so thank you ^ w ~ heheheh Second of all: There's going to be something that's kinda shocking xD I sorta got the idea when reading this one fanfic and thought it miiiight be good. So there will be a new new character (as in one not from Homestuck but i guess has to do with Homestuck? I dunno you what I mean) also the underlined italic writing are dreams and yeah okay on with the storyy 0u0 **

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck**

Dave sat down in Geography and leaned back in his chair proping his feet up on the chair beside him. He hated how they sat two people at a desk. Dave sighed, so far just about every teacher has asked him to remove his glasses and every single one of them told him to put them back on after seeing his red iris's, so Dave was pretty sure this one would do the same. As he waited for the bell to ring a guy in a blue shirt with dorky glasses walked in and stood at his desk looking down at Dave's feet in the chair. "Uhm, can you move your feet. . . . please." Dave looked at him and slowly removed his feet with a sigh. "Thanks." The boy sat down and got his notebook that said "John E." on it. Dave shook his head 'obvious fucking nerd.' Dave jumped a little when heard the bell ring signaling that class was starting. The teacher walked in and Dave saw he too was wearing sunglasses 'hm, interesting.' Dave thought as he stared at the teacher with square shaped sunglasses walk up to the front of the class.

When the teacher turned to face the class with his roll call sheet in hand. Dave zoned out as the teacher was calling names out. He wondered who he was going to sit with at lunch. So far he hadn't exactly made any friends, Dave thought he was too cool for them anyway. If anything he actually wouldnt' mind sitting alone. It'd give him time to think. Maybe he'd come up with some more of his sick rhymes while sat alone or maybe he'd think of some more comic ideas. He suddenly saw the teachers face white a little as he looked up and said "D-Dave Strider." Dave gave one of his cool kid waves, you know the ones where it looks like he doesn't give a shit or not. Dave couldn't tell, but he could've sworn the teacher stared at him through his glasses. Dave shook it off and looked over at and saw the boy, who's name was apparently John, staring at him. "What?" Dave said barely looking at him. "I like your shirt." Dave looked down to see his shirt since he forgot what shirt he was wearing. He was wearing a red shirt with the words "Striders gonna stride" I big black bold letters. "thanks."

The boy smiled and said "I'm John." "I know." Dave said looking casually at the board as the teacher wrote "Mr. S" on there. John looked at Dave curiousily. "How do you-" "I snuck into the schools system and read ever single little thing on each and every student. So now I know everything about you from childhood to job interviews, from family members to likes and dislikes." John looked like he was going to pass out. 'Does he really think I'm serious?' Dave thought before continuing, "Oh and your name's on your notebook." John looked at his notebook and Dave saw him sigh from relief. Dave chuckled and said "Did you actually think I was telling the truth?" "Well when you sound so serious it makes it hard to tell if you're lying or not." John said folding his arms and pouting a little. Dave rolled his eyes, "So, Dave is it? You're new here aren't you." "How did you figure that out?" John laughed "You do realize you have an southern accent right?" Dave felt his face redden a bit. 'Dammit.' "So where are you from?" John asked turning to face Dave. "Texas." John scoffed a bit "Should've known." Dave grinned a little before hearing the door open and saw a shorter male being followed by a much taller male, who had his face painted and a lazy grin on his face. "Sorry we're late this fucking clown lead me to the wrong room." Mr. S nodded and the two boys went to take their seats in the back when Dave heard a honk come from the taller one. "Stop fucking honking every 5 god damn seconds jesus fucking christ." Dave couldn't help but smile at the short ones temper. The class went smooth the rest of the time about 5 minutes before the bell rung for lunch John said "Hey Dave want have lunch with me?" Dave shrugged "Sure."

With that the bell rung and Dave was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the room.

* * *

Karkat stood in line with Gamzee as they got their food. He saw Gamzee grab another burger and two extra fries which cost him a dollar twenty-five more. Karkat rolled his eyes and scanned his badge before walking off to find a table. Once he found one over by a window he sat his stuff down and scooted into the booth. He saw Gamzee rolling Tavros over, who had both his and Gamzee's tray in his lap. When they came over Gamzee said "I hope you don't all up and mind, but I told Tavbro he could sit with us." Karkat shrugged. "I don't fucking care." Once Gamzee made sure Tavros was situated he slid in next to Karkat, but before he started eating he reached in his bag and pulled out a two liter of orange Faygo. "What the hell do you keep getting all these fucking Faygos!" Karkat shouted unaware of how loud his voice was and saw a few people staring at him, not that he cared though. Gamzee laughed and said "The motherfucking messiahs gave me the wonderful-" "Shut it. I change my mind I don't want to know." Karkat said before taking a bite out of his chicken sandwhich.

Gamzee grinned and ate a few fries, then turned to Tavros. "How's your day been brother?" Tavros swallowed what food he had in his mouth before saying "It's been alright. What about yours Gamzee?" Gamzee's grin widened as he looked up a bit "Mines been motherfucking miracles bro. I met my two new best bros, and got all this motherfucking wonderful food to eat. It's just uh, it's miracles is what it is." Tavros then looked at Karkat, who was still shoving the chicken sandwhich in his mouth, "What about yours Karkat?" "Hm?" Karkat said looking up at Tavros with the look of shock and part of his sandwhich hanging out his mouth. He swallowed and wiped his face off. "It's okay I guess." Then he went back to eating. Karkat didn't mean to seem rude, he just wasn't much of a people person. Karkat finished his lunch and went to throw his trash away. 'One more class Karkat, then you can go home and watch one of your romcoms.' Karkat thought before returning to the table and listening to the two talk about how their classes have been so far.

* * *

'Finally the last hour of the day.' Dirk thought while walking into Biology. He sat in the back and let out a groan. He was so tired and didn't want to deal with anymore "You need this and that signed by whenever. Blah blah" bullshit. Dirk stretched and yawned before laying his head down. The bell finally rung and the teacher walked in. "Before we get started. . . ." Dirk didn't hear the rest as he was already asleep.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP DERECK! LET ME GO!" Dirk was 8 years old and under his covers with his baby brother Dave, shaking as he heard his mother and father fighting in the next room. Dirk held is brother tighter and silently cried. This was the 5th time this week that their parents have been fighting. It's been getting worse and worse. Dirk didn't know what they were fighting over but he knew when he'd wake up in the morning and walk into the kitchen to have his mom putting a plate of pancakes with bacon in front of him. He'd also see bruises on his mom's arms. It made him wonder where else his mother had bruises, but now all he could so was cry and hang on to Dave. He had to keep his brother safe, he didn't even care if it meant he himself would get hurt, as long as Dave was safe. _

_Dirk eventually fell asleep cuddling up to Dave. He woke up the next morning and saw Dave and been trying to wake him up. Dirk smiled a little and grabbed his shades from the dresser and grabbed Dave's as well. He sat Dave's shades on him and got up, picked Dave up and went into the kitchen. He sat Dave in his booster seat then sat down beside him and waited for his mom to come out and start breakfast. Dirk waited and waited. Eventually Dirk's dad Dereck came out of his room. "Where's mom?" Dirk said looking up at his dad with a worried look. Dereck looked down then looked at Dirk. "Mom's. . . not here right now." Dereck walked over to the front door. "When will she be back?" Dirk said looking down at the table. He had a feeling something bad had happened. Dereck opened the door and sunlight poored into their house. "She's not coming back." Dirk looked over at his dad with fear and tears started rushing down his face. Dereck didn't even bother to look at Dirk as he walked out the house and closed the door. _

"Hey." Dirk was woken from his nightmare by a boy with a british accent "Are you awake?" the boy said leaning down to see if he could see Dirk's eyes, but no luck with his sunglasses. "The bell just rung." Dirk sat up and yawned. He then got a good look at he boy who'd awoken him. He was wearing a white shirt with a green button up that wasn't buttoned up and khaki shorts. He had dorky looking glasses along with buck teeth. Dirk thought he was pretty cute, but didn't show any reaction until he looked at the clock that said 3:25 "Shit." Dirk stood up and practically 'ran out the door to meet up with Dave.

As soon as he got out into the hall he bumped into a teacher. He didn't bother looking up to see who it was he had ran into but said a quick sorry and continued on his quest to get Dave.

* * *

'They look just as I rememeber. Same glasses, same hair style, same everything. As I watched Dirk walk away I wanted to say something, but he seemed to be in such a hurry. I wanted to apologize for everything I've put them through. I'm sure he hates me now.' The man continued his walk to get his laptop from the classroom then he'd head off to his car and return to his empty home and think about who he's seen and what he would do next time he saw them.

* * *

Karkat looked at his phone and saw he was 3 minutes late to meet with Kankri. He knew Kankri was probably a worried mess right now. 'God damn shitfucking shiteating teacher' Karkat thought before he was suddenly knocked back. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FUCKASS I'M NOT THAT GOD DAMN SHORT!" Karkat shouted as he fell to the ground. When he saw the person who had ran into him he thought his mouth was going to drop. 'Holy shit. Why to look like a god damn asshole in front of. . . well this.' Karkat thought trying to not lose his cool. Some how he managed to keep the scrowl on his face. The guy looked down at him apologetically. "Sorry bro I didn't see you there."

Karkat stared at him 'The fuck? He's wearing sunglasses IN DOORS.' The boy gave him a slight smirk before lending a hand to help him up. Karkat took his hand and growled a little. "Whatever, do yourself a favor and fucking watch yourself next time." The boy helped him up with a laugh and said "I don't think you could do much." before walking away. He was lucky he walked away in time. Karkat didn't care how hot he thought the guy was, he was still going to claw his damn eyes out for saying that.

Karkat huffed before turning around and hitting someone else "GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled the person apologized quietly before quickly walking away. Karkat groaned and went on to find Kankri.


	4. Chapter 4

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck**

Sollux met up with Mituna after school and saw him talking to a tall guy with face paint and. . wait was his mouth STITCHED? Sollux walked up to Mituna and said "Hey MT ready to go?" Mituna shook his head "I wanna thtay and talk to my new betht friend." Mituna pointed to the male with stitched up lips. Sollux looked up at him and nodded before saying "I'm thorry Mituna but we have to go." Mituna pouted then looked at Kurloz "You'll text me right?" Kurloz nodded and opened his arms to give Mituna a hug. Mituna jumped on him giving him a big hug then jumped down when he felt Sollux grab his arm. As he started walking away he turned and waved at Kurloz "Byyyee Kurloth thee you tomorrow!" Kurloz chuckled and waved back before going on home.

"Tho how'd you meet him?" Sollux asked curious on who his brother was hanging out with. "I met him in the bathroom. Hith name'th Kurloth. He jutht moved here, he'th altho a junior like me." Mituna said with a big smile. Sollux smiled a little, he was glad his brother was happy and made a friend. "Why ith hith mouth thitched?" Mituna shrugged "I haven't athked him that yet." Sollux nodded. Sollux started thinking about his day.

~Le Flashback to Sollux in 3rd period~

Sollux walked into Computer and Tech Apps and saw the only spot left was one beside none other than Eridan Ampora. Sollux groaned as he went over to sit next to Eridan. Eridan looked at him and rolled his eyes. Before Sollux could make any comment the bell rung. "Welcome to Computer and Tech Apps. I'm Mrs. Brandon. I will call roll and when I get finished I'm going to pass out a pre-quiz. Before you all mope and groan it's only to see how much you guys know." Sollux sighed and leaned back in his chair. He already knew he was going to ace the quiz since he already knew so much about how computers and their apps or icons worked.

The teacher called roll and eventually passed the quiz out. Sollux had to admit the question were pretty hard, but he still knew the answer. Sollux finished within the first ten minutes and handed it to Mrs. Brandon. She looked up at Sollux as if she couldn't believe he was already done and expected a good grade. Sollux just smiled a little and walked back to his seat.

Eridan eyed Sollux as he sat back down. Sollux saw Eridan looking at him and gave him a confused look. Eridan just shrugged and went back to his quiz. Thirty minutes later and everyone was finished with their quiz and the teacher started talking about what they would be learning during the year. Sollux eventually got bored and plugged in his headphones. The only reason he was in this class was because it was required for graduation.

The last five minutes of class the teacher didn't care what they did, so Sollux saw Eridan pull out a sketchpad and start sketching. Sollux tried to look at the drawing but Eridan caught what him and quickly closed it before Sollux had the chance to look at any of his work. "Wwhat the fuck do you think you're doin?" "Uh trying to thee what you're drawing obviothly." Sollux said with a bit of an attitude. Eridan crossed his arms. "You could at least ask." Sollux rolled his eyes "Fine can I thee you're drawingth?" "No." "What you told me to athk and I athked why the hell can't I thee them?" "I nevver let anyone see my drawwins." Sollux narrowed his eyes "Withh you would have told me before I wathted my breath on athking you."

"Wwell I don't see wwhy you tried to look at my wwork." "Well maybe I wanted to thee if you were any good at it." Eridan turned to face him in his chair. "Sol wwe both knoww you don't givve a flyin fuck bout me." Sollux wanted to tell him how he was wrong and that he actually give a flying fuck, but instead he said "Tho what doeth me caring about you have to do with wanting to thee your drawingth?" Eridan huffed "Sol I'm not lettin you look at my drawwins!" The bell rung and Eridan grabbed his things bolting out of the room before Sollux could say anything else on the matter.

When lunch time came around he had hoped his new friend he made in his previous hour hadn't bailed on him. When Sollux looked up from scanning his badge he saw her and grinned a little. "Hey Sollux!" "Hey AA." Sollux had met Aradia in geometry when he needed help on understanding what the hell their teacher meant and she demanded they had lunch together. As they made their way to their table Sollux paused. 'Fuck.' He thought as he saw who was all at their table. There was a girl with an over sized olive green shirt on and cat ears, a girl who had on a shirt that had a fish that said "Glub glub." which Sollux thought was weird, and Eridan fucking Ampora. "AA can we sit somewhere else?" He asked quietly. Aradia looked at him with a puzzling look "Awh come on, their not that bad." then she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table. "Hey guys this is Sollux." Both the girls wave and Eridan groaned before saying "You've gotta be kiddin me." Sollux sat down between Aradia and the girl with cat ears. "I'm Feferi! Nice to meet you Sollux." Sollux waved before being pulled into a crushing hug by the other girl. "I'm Nepeta heehee." Sollux choked out a hi before being released and taking deep breathes.

Aradia laughed which caused Sollux to blush a little. "So Sollux how's you're day so far?" Feferi asked elbowing Eridan in the side for trying to sneak some of her fries away. "Oww." he said jumping back and mumbling. Sollux laughed a little. "It'th been alright I gueth. What about yourth?" "Mines been amazing." While they ate they all talked about what was going on and Nepeta and Aradia shared some larping storied that happened over the summer.

Sollux didn't want it to end. He enjoyed talking to all of them (except Eridan mainly because he never said anything to Sollux) but sadly the bell rung and they were dismissed to go to their next class.

"THOOOLLLUXXXX!" Sollux was jerked away from his memory of what all happened today when Mituna began violently shaking him. "What Mituna?" he said harsher then he thought, but Mituna didn't seem to realize it and continued. "Can you come watch me thkateboard?" Sollux sighed he hated Mituna skateboarding. It always ended with him falling. Sollux saw Mituna looking at him with puppy dog eyes and gave in."Yeth I thuppothe." Sollux said as he followed Mituna outside.

* * *

Cronus, so far, had the worst day he could imagine. Every time he tried messing with Mituna some asshole would get in the way. Cronus lit a cigarette as he leaned against his car and waited for Eridan to come out of McDonald's with the food. Finally he came out and gave Cronus his change. "Bout time chief I wvas about to leavwe you." "Cro if you did I wwoulda killed you once I got home." Cronus laughed "I'd lovwe to see that." Eridan huffed and folded his arms "Wwhatevver." They finally got home and saw their dad wasn't home which wasn't shocking to them. What would've been shocking would be if their dad WAS home. Eridan grabbed his cheeseburger and walked up to his room and slammed the door shut. 'Hm seems like he didn't havwe a good day either.' Cronus thought as he grabbed his Big Mac, fries, and water and went into the living room to watch tv.

An hour later and Cronus felt himself getting bored. He didn't have many friends, not that he actually needed any, and he didn't have a lover. All the girls seem to turn him down. Cronus couldn't understand why. Maybe he was just too hot for them? Cronus left a note for Eridan saying he was going to go out for a walk. He didn't think Eridan would care if he went out of not but he wanted to be sure the hipster didn't flip his shit when he realized he was the only one at the house.

Cronus grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door. He lit another cigarette as he strolled down the street. He ran a hand throw his hair as he let out a puff of smoke. Cronus didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet take him wherever they wanted. Eventually he ended up in the park and he sat down on the bench leaning his head back a little as he flicked his now finished cigarette out into the grass and sighed. 'Wvho the hell wvas the guy in the red swveater?' Cronus didn't get why it was bothering him so much. To be honest the guy actually pissed him off for coming between his daily routine with the eldest Captor brother. So why did it matter who he was? Cronus had been thinking of him all day. He seemed to be so up-tight. Too proper for Cronus to handle himself. The guy was the first person to EVER stop him from messing with Mituna. Him and that one juggalo looking guy with the stitched lips. Cronus shivered a little he did not want to think of that.

So who was the guy in the red sweater? Cronus didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Kankri sat on the couch reading one of his favorite books. "Kankri! Do we have any fucking sugar?" Kankri looked up from his book. "Karkat how many times do I have to tell you to watch you're language." Karkat rolled his eyes "Will you just tell me if we have any god damn sugar?" "No I don't believe that we do. What would you need sugar for anyway?" Karkat looked in the cupboards "I'm hungry and was going to make some cake but that idea isn't worth shit now." "Well if you're hungry why don't we just go get some food?" "Do you have any money?" Kankri thought for a moment. "No I don't think I do." "Then we're shit out of luck because I'm out too." Karkat said rummaging through the fridge. "Didn't dad give you 30 dollar?" Kankri said standing up and going into the kitchen. "Yes he did, but remember I already spent it all on those 3 romcom movies." Kankri nodded remembering his brother begging their father to take them to FYE to let him buy the movies he so desperately needed.

Eventually Karkat settled on some cereal and sat on the couch. Kankri returned to his reading as Karkat turned the TV on making sure it was at a reasonable volume level so he wouldn't be bothering Kankri too much. Kankri and Karkat both hated when they were trying to read and someone turned the volume up so loud that they couldn't even hear themselves reading. Eventually Kankri sat his book aside and said "So how was you're day Karkat?" Karkat looked at him out of the corner of his eye while he drank the milk from the bowl. "It was terrible I thought I was in Hell. Oh wait. I AM in Hell." Kankri sighed and crossed his arms. "You know Karkat I'm not surprised your day was terrible. If you're going to have such an attitude about it you're bound to have a bad day. Tomorrow try to be happy for once in your life about something and see what happens then." "You don't want me to be happy." Kankri looked at Karkat a bit confused "Why wouldn't I want you to be happy Karkat?" "If I was happy that would mean two things. One, you're life would be miserable, and two the world would be coming to an end." Karkat got up and took his bowl into the kitchen before going to his room saying he had homework.

Kankri sighed opening his book back up and wondering what his life would be like if his younger brother was happy for once.

**AN: Finally got this chapter finished ^.^ Hope you guys enjoy it. :3 I'll be at my friends house this weekend so I'll have PLENTY of time to write, sooo expect a longer chapter when late Sunday or mid Monday comes 0u0 **

**Review please and thank you \\(^-^/) (/^-^)\ \\(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I told you guise I'd have this chapter finished by late today or mid tomorrow sooo here you go. This one is a bit longer, there are some point of views that are in here more then once and probably some that aren't in here. I'm still trying to figure out somewhat of what i'm wanting to do, also three colons are Meulin's signings and two colons are Kurloz's signings. Yes I know I'm terrible with cat puns don't rub it in ;w; Also I know I'm not really good at being a lot of the characters but you know what fuck you XD **

**anyway enjoy, haha review please and be nice e_e not that you guise aren't already 0_0 but yeah x_x okay here you go. **

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck**

The next day Gamzee arrived to school with Kurloz. He didn't know why but he could tell Kurloz seemed more anxious then him to get to school. He didn't mind as he too wanted to get to school so he could hang out with Karkat and Tavros. When they arrived to school Gamzee flicked his cigarette out into the grass and went into the building. Then Gamzee started thinking. 'What if Karbro and Tavbro aren't even here yet.' Gamzee just stood there and looked around zoning in and out here and there. Eventually he saw Tavros wheeling himself around. He ran up to him quickly grabbing his wheelchair and leaning over so their noses practically touched. "Hey my invertebrother! What's up?" Tavros jumped, he didn't expect Gamzee to be so close to his face. "I'm uh just going to my locker Gamzee. What are you doing?" Gamzee grinned, "Waiting for my bros to show up ahaha. Mind if I stroll you to your locker?" "Of course not." Tavros smiled as the taller male raised up and pushed Tavros over to his locker.

"Have you seen Karbro around anywhere?" Gamzee said as Tavros unlocked his locker and retrieved his books. "No I haven't actually." Tavros fumbled with his books before closing his locker. "I don't feel like Karkat likes me too much." Tavros looked down as he fidgeted with his fingers. Gamzee played with Tavros's mohawk and said "Nah bro I'm sure Karkat likes you." Tavros didn't bother looking up. "He doesn't act like it." "Karbro acts like that to everyone." Gamzee reassured him before lifting his face. "Hey, how about we get some motherfucking miracles for our stomachs?" "You mean breakfast?" Tavros said not fully catching on what Gamzee meant by "miracles for our stomachs." Gamzee laughed "Yes." Tavros nodded and Gamzee rolled him to the cafeteria.

Gamzee went up and got both him and Tavros some biscuits and gravy along with orange juice and milk. When he returned to the table he saw Tavros's eyes all watery looking. Gamzee was about to ask when suddenly he heard people making for of Tavros. Gamzee was about to go up to them and say something. No one makes fun of his bros without getting the motherfucking shit beat out of them. When suddenly he felt Tavros's hand grab onto his arm. Gamzee looked at him, Tavros gave him an sad look before shaking his head and pulling Gamzee back into his seat. Gamzee normally would have ignored the look Tavros gave him, but he could see that Tavros just didn't want anything to get started so Gamzee let it go, for now.

There was still no sign of Karkat anywhere, so Gamzee decided to take Tavros to his homeroom since their school had a thing where they had to go to homeroom for three days then their schedule will go to its normal schedule. When Gamzee took Tavros into his homeroom class he sat and talked to him for a while. Eventually someone came up and said "So Nitram I see you got yourself a boyfriend." Tavros blushed and tried to hid. Gamzee didn't really mind it, afterall he did think Tavros was cute but that was beside the point.

Gamzee frowned and stood up going over to the guy. "Do you have a motherfucking problem." Gamzee said in a low growling way. He stared into the guys eyes with a look that could kill. "N-No." the boy said crouching down a little and backing away slowly. Gamzee then turned his frown into a smile and went back over to Tavros, who was shocked by what he just saw, "Don't worry bro if any of these lame ass motherfuckers try to mess with you I'll take care of them." Tavros gulped. Should he be scared of Gamzee? He had no idea of what the juggalo was capable of. Tavros assumed that Gamzee was just protecting him and that he had nothing to really worry about. Tavros eventually smiled and said "Thanks Gamzee." Then the warning bell rung "Shit I better get going bro. See you in Biology." Tavros nodded before pulling out his notebook and watched Gamzee leave

* * *

Karkat and Kankri were on their way to school. Karkat tried several times in the morning to convince his father to let him so he was stuck going to school. When their father dropped them off Kankri quickly walked away. Karkat assumed he just didn't want to be late for homeroom since his brother never exactly made friends. Karkat walked to the door and ran right into Gamzee. "Oh there you are Karbro. Tavbro and I were all up and looking for you." "What the fuck were you looking for me?" Gamzee hugged Karkat before being shoved away and said "I wanted to hang out with my wicked bros before class motherfucker. Why are you here so late?" "What the hell are you fucking blabbering about it's not that late." Gamzee honked and showed his phone to Karkat so he could see the time. 7:38, they had two minutes to get to their class. "WHAT THE SHIT?!" Karkat didn't even bother checking the time. Karkat grabbed Gamzee's arm and dragged him to class. When they entered Mr. Kyne's room Karkat sat in the back again and laid his head down.

He was so exhausted since he didn't sleep much the night before. He was to busy thinking of the blonde guy with sunglasses he ran into before. He hated how his mind was stuck on him. He didn't even know the guys name. Besides he seemed to be the type to be to-good-for-you-cool-kid type. Karkat hated those type. They always had their head up their ass. Karkat groaned, he absolutly hated this feeling. He wanted to rip his insides out. He suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gamzee looking at him with the smile on his face. "You alright bro?" Karkat nodded a little before hiding his face in his arms again. He just wanted to go home.

Karkat didn't even remember falling asleep, but before he knew it he felt someone shake him. He jerked up and saw most of the people where gone. He looked up to see who was shaking him, of course it was Gamzee. "Karbro the bell rung." Karkat groaned louder and gathered his things before heading out of the door. "Oof." Karkat ran into someone who nearly knocked him back, luckily Gamzee was behind him. Karkat looked up at the guy that ran into him before feeling his cheeks heat up. "We really need to stop meeting like this bro." 'Dammit out of the thousands of people that go to this stupid ass high school he's the only one I run into.' Karkat thought looking at the blonde in front of him.

"I have a feeling YOUR the one who wants to run into me, seeing as I haven't ran into anyone else at the god forsaken shithole." Karkat said glaring at the cool kid. Before the blonde could say something the warning bell rung and Karkat pulled on Gamzee and they went to their next class. "So who the motherfuck was that?" Gamzee said as he was being pulled down the hall. "No one." Karkat didn't want to get into it, he just wanted to go to class and get this day over with.

* * *

As Mituna walked through the halls quickly to avoid any contact with Cronus, he saw Kurloz talking to a girl with auburn wavy hair that went down to her waist and olive green cat ears. Mituna went over and tapped Kurloz on the shoulder. "Hey Kurloth." Kurloz jumped a little before turning and smiling as much as his stitched mouth allowed him too. ::HEY MOTHERFUCKER:: Mituna looked over at the cat girl with confusion. Kurloz must have noticed him staring because he tapped Mituna on the shoulder to make him look at him and signed ::THAT'S MOTHERFUCKING MEULIN. SHE'S DEAF UNFORTUNATELY.:: Kurloz frowned automatically when he said something about her being deaf. Mituna waved at Meulin, who smiled and waved back.

"Are we thtill eating lunch together?" Mituna said looking back at Kurloz. Kurloz nodded, Mituna hugged him and said "Great I'll thee you then." Mituna waved bye to the weird cat lady and Kurloz before going to class. :::So that's the boy you were talking about?::: ::YEAH, HE'S MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES.:: :::Well he is purrty cute. Do mew think he likes mew?::: ::I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW:: :::I totally ship it.:::

Mituna arrived at his class room and started drawing in his notebook. It was hard for him to pay attention, the teachers where so boring. Mituna always wanted the school to have a skateboarding class. That's something he'd actually pay attention too. Mituna twitched and it ruined his drawing by making his pencil make a deep line across his paper. "You whore fucking bitch of a pencil!" Mituna shouted, not particularly realizing he did, but he also didn't care. The teachers knew about his out bursts and fits he got into so they just looked past it. Mituna threw his pencil across the room before folding his arms and pouting.

"WOW! That's a rad drawing!" Mituna jumped before turning around to see who was talking to him. He saw a girl with red glasses on smiling and looking at his drawing. "Oh uh thankth. Who the hell are you?" "I'm Latula." the girl said with a sweet smile. "Well I'm Mituna." "Well Mituna why did you throw your pencil across the room?" Latula asked with confusion. "My penthil made me meth up on my drawing thee?" Mituna showed her the long dark pencil line on the drawing. "It's not that bad." "No it'th terrible." Mituna said pouting more. "I still think it's pretty radical. Can I have it?" Mituna stared at her like she had lost her head. "You want my drawing?" "Sure!" Mituna still couldn't believe it but he shrugged and ripped his drawing out and handed it to Latula. "Awesome!"

For the rest of the class period Mituna and Latula talked about everything, once Mituna found out Latula liked skateboarding he established them as automatic friends.

* * *

Cronus was strolling in the halls after the bell rang for 3rd period. His mind was still wandering off about who the hell the guy in the red sweater was. It was pissing him off. He never thought to much about someone. He wanted to punch a locker. Eventually Cronus decided to go on to class. When he arrived to English his teacher looked at him and shook his head as he turned back to the board. Half the teachers here knew how Cronus was. Cronus didn't care though. He went to find a seat before he saw him. The guy in the red sweater, well today it was a red and black shirt, and there was a seat beside him. Cronus smiled a bit and went over to sit beside him.

As he watched the guy, who had all his attention on the teacher, Cronus was trying to sneak a peak his notebook hoping he had his name written on it. Unfortunately he had no luck with that. Cronus frowned, 'Dammit.' he thought before hearing the teacher clear his throat. Cronus looked up at him and rolled his eyes. He hated when his teachers did that, but looks like Cronus would have to wait to find out the guys name.

They had three minutes left, just enough time to figure out his name. Cronus then started trying to look at his badge. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Cronus looked up at the guy. "Uhm, trying to figure out your name?" The boy crossed his arms. "Did you ever think of asking me?" Cronus felt a tiny blush appear. 'Stupid.' "Wvell wvhat's your name?" "Kankri Vantas." Cronus nodded a little 'wvell that wvasn't so hard.' "Aren't you the guy that was bullying that one guy in the hallway?" Cronus hesitated "Yeah that wvas me." Kankri nodded, then grabbed his bag as the bell rung and walked away. 'Great first impression Cronus.' Cronus thought mentally face palming himself grabbing his stuff and running out to see if he could catch Kankri before he went to his next class.

* * *

Dave walked into Geography and saw the guy that he had ran into twice already and grinned. He went over and sat beside him. The guy saw him and rolled his eyes, which made Dave's grin turn into a smile. "What the ever dickshitting fuck do you want." Dave sat down and said "Can't a guy get to know the guy who keeps running into him in the hallways? What's your name?" The guy just glared an icy glare at Dave then said "My name is none of your fucking concern." Dave held his hands up defensively. "Sorry babe, just thought you'd like me to call you by your name."

"Did you just call me babe?" Dave chuckled, "What else am I suppose to call you?" "How about you don't call me at all?" Dave clutched his heart dramatically "Dude's got feelings you know?" the guy rolled his eyes again and muttered "Dumbass." under his breath. "Dave Strider." the teacher said while calling out roll, Dave rose his hand. "Karkat Vantas." the guy beside him rose his hand as well then face palmed himself. Dave grinned "So it's Karkat, I knew i'd figure it out sooner or later." Karkat groaned "Fine you found out my name. Happy?" Dave nodded "Very, nice to meet you Kitkat." Karkat sent him a glare that cut threw him like a knife, "It's Karkat. KAR. KAT. I'm not a fucking candy bar."

Dave chuckled a bit at the males reaction to his pet name. "But Kitkat fits you a lot better." "I don't give a flying fuck what 'fits me better'. My name's Karkat end of story." "Oooh what about Karkles. That'd suit you perfectly." Karkat huffed, "Did you not just hear a word I just said you ignorant batshitting ass fucker!" "Oh come on, you gotta let me have some fun." Dave said laughing. "No." Karkat then turned away and crossed his arms.

* * *

Kurloz was sitting in Algebra texting both Mituna and Meulin. He was trying to get advice on what he should do with Mituna. He explained to Meulin this morning about how he felt. He had known Meulin since they were little, they dated for a long time. Unfortunately he caused her losing her hearing and that caused him to stitch his lips, soon after her family moved her and her sister Nepeta here, when Meulin found out he was moving here she was extremely happy. Unfortunately she wasn't able to come to school yesterday due to being sick, but she was here now and Kurloz was glad he really needed help with his situation with Mituna.

Kurloz liked Mituna. At first Kurloz just thought it was a friendly like, but since they talked nearly none stop, Kurloz was starting to develop more then just friendly feelings for him. He explained what was going on to Meulin and she claimed he was in love, but honestly he had never fallen in love since they broke up, luckily Meulin wanted to continue to be friends. It was hard for Kurloz to accept the fact that he was in love with Mituna because they had only just met yesterday, wasn't it a little to soon to determine if he was in love or not?

Despite the fact Kurloz told Meulin that he was NOT in love, she still would go on and on about how she shipped them two together. Kurloz didn't even know if Mituna liked him back, and to be honest he was afraid of asking him because it might freak him out. Kurloz sighed through his nose and rubbed his eye. Meulin had just accepted his invitation to sitting with him and Mituna. Hopefully by then Meulin would have given him some good advice on what the hell he was to do about liking his new friend.

* * *

Eridan walked to his locker and saw Sollux standing at the water fountain getting a drink. Eridan watched him as he wiped the water, that was dripping down his chin, off with his sleeve Eridan wanted to just go up to him, shove him against the wall, and kiss him. Sadly he couldn't because he knew there was no way Sollux would have the same feelings for him. He'd probably punch Eridan right in the face. Eridan sighed and put the books he didn't need anymore in his locker and got the ones he would need then closed his locker door. He saw Feferi walking up to him and waved "Hey Fef." "Hey Erifin water you looking at?" "N-No one." Eridan said quickly looking away from Sollux. Feferi caught on though as she saw Sollux walk the other way. She smiled and jumped up and down. "No way, you have a glubbing crush on Sollux!" "Shhhhhh Dammit Fef I don't wwant the wwhole fuckin' school knowwin'." Feferi giggled and said "This is perfect! Oh my cod. Nepeta, Aradia, and I can all be matchmakers!" Eridan groaned leaning his head back against his lockers. "Now tell me everyfin aboat how you feel for him." 'I'm so goin' to regret this." Eridan thought as Feferi dragged him off to class blabbering about what her plans were for getting him and Sollux together.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I don't know who to make a couple first. I'd love it if you guys helped, so if you want just review or PM telling me who to set up first. I'd really apprieciate it :3 please and thank you (HINT I AM NOT GOOD WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ESPECIALLY KANKRI, CRONUS, DIRK AND JAKE JUSSSSTTTTT SAAAYYYYIIINNNNGGGGG)**

**LoveSTRUCK Homestuck**

While in Geography, Dave had fallen asleep. He was suddenly woken up by John shaking him. "Hey Dave we have ten minutes left." Dave scratched his head, "Who the hell wakes someone up the last ten minutes of class. Why not wake me up two minutes before the bell rung?" Dave rubbed his eye from under his sunglasses and looked around. Karkat was talking to this taller guy who looked like a fucked up clown, and John was just staring, but something wasn't right. "Are you-" "Shh." John looked at him with suspicion. Dave grabbed his bag and unzipped it quickly. John looked panicked, "Dave what's going on?" Dave put his finger up by his mouth signaling John to shut up. John looked around the room frantically before seeing a blur or black and orange. "WHAT THE-" John turned to Dave quickly when he heard metal clank on metal. His heart was racing. Who was that? And why was Dave having a sword fight with him?

Everyone in the classroom turned and gasped at the two blondes having a sword fight. "Why doesn't someone stop them?!" "The one with the pointy glasses is cute." "Why are they wearing sunglasses inside?" "Since when were we allowed to bring swords into the school?" Dave heard several people chatting as he quickly blocked his bros swing. His bro kept appearing and disappearing, luckily Dave knew about his brothers tatics or else he would've probably been dead a long time ago. Dave had enough time to look over to see where the teacher was, back in Texas the first time the teachers saw this happen Dirk and Dave where both in detention for a week. Eventually though the teachers got use to it.

However, Mr. S was just standing there carefully watching their every move. Dirk caught Dave off guard and knocked him on the ground and put the katana up to his throat. Dave was sweating as he looked up at his bro. "Should have been more aware of your surroundings lil bro." Dirk helped Dave up, who huffed and rolled his eyes. Karkat and John both walk up to him, "What the hell was that?!" They both said at the same time. Dirk looked down at John and Karkat before chuckling and messing Dave's hair up, "See you after school lil man." with that Dirk left and Dave was attacked with questions from Karkat, John, and several other students. 'Fuck, every time.' Dave thought. Luckily the bell rung and Dave was pulled away by John and Karkat. "Okay what the fuck was that, that just just happened in there?" Dave still felt like someone besides Karkat and John were listening to their conversation, but proceeded to answer them anyway. "My bro, the dude I was fighting, has taught me how to fight ever since I was young. I never knew my parents, and bro wanted to be sure that if something happened to him, I could easily defend myself if I needed to." "Isn't that dangerous? What if you get hurt?" John was full of questions that Dave was use to already. "Yeah I guess it is dangerous considering bro doesn't exactly go easy on me most of the time, but it keeps me aware of what it'd be like in reality ya know? And I already have scars from when bro has cut me or whatever. It doesn't really bother me." John's eyes were the size of watermelons. Karkat crossed his arms and grumbled. Honestly Karkat thought it was hot that Dave knew how to fight, hell it may come in handy some day.

* * *

Sollux walked into the lunch room and went straight to the table. He didn't feel like eating today. As he waited he saw Eridan walking up to the line, he had on the tightest jeans. 'Damn he has a nice ass.' Sollux thought casually glancing down the Aquarius's body. 'If only I could just grab-' Whoa whoa whoa whoa, no just stop right there. Sollux shook his head, how the hell could he be thinking of touching Eridan. Eridan would have smacked his head right off of his shoulders if he knew what he was thinking of right now. Aradia came over first followed by Nepeta. "Hello Sollux." Aradia said sitting her tray down next to him, Nepeta waved enthusiastically . "Oh hey AA, hey NP." "Is evfurthing okay?" Nepeta said sitting down across from Sollux "Who are you staring at?" Araida sat down looking over to where Sollux had been staring, "Uh no one." Aradia caught a glimce of Eridan before looking at Nepeta. She smiled and winked at her. "You know Sollux, if you tell us we might be able to help you." Sollux looked at her, "What the fuck maketh you think I need help with thomething?"

"Oh just a feeling." "Ugh it'th no uthe." Sollux sat and fiddled with his fingers as Eridan arrived at the table with Feferi. "Wwould someone please tell me wwhy this damn school can't servve a decent meal?" "Oh Erifin stop beaching. Are you ocray?" Feferi looked at Sollux, who was still fiddling with his fingers. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine." Since Aradia didn't particularly feel like eating she put her hand on Sollux's shoulder, "Come on Sollux I need to talk to you about something." Sollux looked at her, not sure if he should or not. He shrugged and nodded getting up and following her to the other side of the cafeteria. "I'm just going to be blunt with you, I see the way you were looking at Eridan in line. What's going on?" Sollux blushed a little and looked down, "I. . . I don't know if I can thay." Aradia sat her hands on hips, "Sollux I know you haven't known me very long, but you can tell me anything." Sollux hesitated, looking back at Eridan who was picking at his food and complaining to Feferi about it. "I. . I kinda have feelingth for ED, but I know he doethn't feel the thame." Aradia remembered what Feferi had told her earlier today about Eridan liking her, she grinned. "Well have you thought of talking to him about it?" Sollux looked at her, "Eridan would fucking kill me." Sollux sighed running a hand through his hair. "It'th whatever I'll jutht, I don't know, forget about it or thomething."

Araida sighed, she felt bad for Sollux, but at least now she knew how Sollux felt about Eridan. That would make it one step closer to hooking them up. She rubbed Sollux's back, "Come on let's go back and try to enjoy the rest of our lunch period." Sollux and Aradia went back and sat down. Sollux was carefully watching Eridan as he picked at his food. "This is so gross." Feferi rolled her eyes, "Not everyfin can be the way you want it." "Wwell I can too if I could talk to the principal." Eridan argued back, "ED just eat your food and thut up." Eridan glared at Sollux "I wwill not eat this disgusting excuse for food. I'm going to havve a talk wwith the staff." Everyone at the table groaned as Eridan continued talking about what he was going to say. Finally the bell rung and Sollux felt a little relieved yet a little upset. 'Well only two more periodth left.' Sollux thought, leaving the cafeteria and heading to 6th hour and thinking of what he would do about his feelings for Eridan.

* * *

Mituna walked down the hall looking for Kurloz, he wanted to ask him if he could sleep over at his house this weekend. Mituna was practically running through the halls searching for his juggalo friend. Mituna heard the two minute warning bell go off "Fucking dammit." Mituna shouted. He needed to find Kurloz, but where was he? Mituna slunk down against the lockers, could he have already driven Kurloz away? Mituna didn't remember saying anything too disturbing to him. He did tell him one of his jokes, but Kurloz laughed at it so why would that make him not want to be his friend anymore? Mituna felt tears run down his face. He felt someone tap him "Go away!" Mituna sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve. He didn't feel like being messed with now. The person that had poked him knelt beside him and shook his shoulder. Mituna swated at the guy "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT GO AWAY MEANTH?!" Mituna shouted, looking up seeing Kurloz looking at him with worry. "Kurloth?" Kurloz put his finger to his lips and pulled him into a hug. "Kurloth I thought you hated me and didn't want to be my friend anymore. I wath tho fucking thcared." Mituna sniffed, Kurloz grabbed Mituna's shoulders and looked at him with concern. ::WHY WOULD I NOT WANT TO BE YOUR WICKED ASS FRIEND BRO?:: Mituna's lip began to quiver a little "Everyone leaveth me." Kurloz frowned and hugged Mituna tightly, he looked at Mituna again, ::I WILL NEVER MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE YOU, BECAUSE. . . :: Mituna looked at him waiting for him to finish. "Becauthe?"

Kurloz looked into Mituna's eyes ::I . . .:: Mituna sat there waiting for Kurloz to say it "Thpit it out while I'm thtill young!" Mituna said growing impatient. Kurloz took a deep breath 'WELL HERE COMES NOTHING.' Kurloz thought then quickly pressed his lips against Mituna's, it lasted about one seond before Kurloz quickly pulled back and looked at Mituna. ::I. . GOTTA GO.:: Kurloz quickly walked away, leaving Mituna staring and blushing. Mituna looked around, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the bell rung, which meant Mituna was late for class. Mituna simply shrugged and made his way to his class. When he walked in the teacher looked at him with a where-were-you look, Mituna said "I wath in the bathroom and had a hard time taking my pantth off thorry." The class snickered. It didn't bother him though as he was use to haveing people laugh at his inabilities. Mituna went to his seat, then facepalmed himself 'I forgot to athk Kurloth about the thleep over.' Mituna quickly pulled his phone out and just decided to text him and ask him.

* * *

Dirk was walking down the hall, he saw the guy that had woken him up last night a few times in the hall. He wanted to thank him, after all he did walk out on him only because he was nearly late meeting Dave. The bell had already rung but Dirk didn't care. It was 6th hour which meant he should have been in World History, but who cared about what happened 200 years ago? Dirk walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his hair was sticking our in random places as if he never brushed it, his sunglasses were slightly down on the bridge of his nose, his skin was almost as white as his hair, his muscles weren't too large but also weren't too big. Striders always had a thing for fitness. Suddenly the door opened and Dirk turned to see the nerdy looking guy he'd been needing to thank. Dirk looked back in the mirror, "Thanks for waking me up yesterday man." the guy looked at him shocked but had a smile on his face "No problem." He went into the the stall and did what he came in to do. Eventually he came out and washed his hands, Dirk didn't know what else to say to him.

He didn't really care to know his name, Dirk didn't really want friends. After moving and leaving his friend(s) Dirk decided not to make anymore friends in case he had to move again or vice versa, because leaving them behind hurt a lot. So Dirk didn't want anyone getting anywhere close to him. The burnette wiped his hands off and offered it to Dirk, "Jake English, nice to meet you." Dirk looked at his hand debating on taking it or not. Eh wouldn't hurt to be nice to the guy. "Dirk Strider." Dirk took his hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you Dirk." Dirk nodded then checked his phone, he saw it was almost time for the last period of the day. "Well I have to go, see ya later." Dirk gave a half wave good bye and walked out of the room, 'well, that wasn't so bad.' Dirk thought walking off to his 7th period.

* * *

Cronus watched Kankri from a far, how could Cronus feel this way for someone? He sat at his desk and pondered on how he was going to approach him tomorrw, IF he approached him at all. Cronus looked at the board with no idea on what was going on. Today was boring, Cronus didn't feel like messing with Mituna, especially since he's been hanging out with that clown looking dude, and everyone else has pretty much ignored him. Cronus saw Kankri walking around in the hall. 'Hmm.' Cronus thought before raising his hand and asking to go to the bathroom. With permission from the teacher, Cronus went out of the room and went looking for Kankri. Cronus saw him and watched him from afar. Kankri leaned down to get a drink from the fountain, 'Damn he's got a nice ass.' Cronus thought casually looking at Kankri's ass, he bit his lip a little thinking about grabbing his firm-, Cronus shook his head. He could not under any circumstances get a boner now. He saw Kankri walk into the bathroom. Cronus decided to go on in the bathroom, considering that is where he asked to go.

Cronus walked in there and saw Kankri at the sink. "Hey." Cronus said trying his hardest not to make things awkward anymore then they already are. Kankri turned and looked Cronus. "Oh, hello." Kankri moved over to the paper towels to dry his hands off. Cronus looked at his feet then at Kankri, Cronus has never felt this nervous before, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to fuck this up. "I thought I'd make a better first impression then before." Kankri looked at him. "Okay, well," Kankri held his hand out. "I'm Kankri Vantas, nice to meet you, again." Cronus took Kankri's hand and shook it, "Cronus Ampora." Kankri nodded, "May I ask you why you wanted to 'make a better first impression'?" Cronus was afraid to answer that since he didn't quite want to explain everything that he was or had been thinking. "E-er, well, we did seem to come off a bit shaky the first time, eh?" he laughed nervously. Kankri just looked at him with suspicion before nodding, "Alright." Kankri was a bit confused but shrugged and started walking off.

Cronus frowned seeing him walk away. "Hey chief.." Kankri turned around with a raises an eyebrow "Yes?" Cronus went over and leaned against the wall, putting his foot up and arm around Kankri's shoulder trying to be cool even though he was nervous and didn't know why. "I wvas wvondering, wvould you wvant to hang later?" Kankri looked at him like he was crazy before taking Cronus's arm and took it off his shoulder. "I appreciate your effort, but no thanks, and you really should not touch people like that, it could be very triggering." Kankri looked away and started walking away again reaching the door and turning back to say, "and by people I mean me." Then proceeded to open the door and walk out. Cronus was left there alone, a smile slowly creeped on his face. "Playing hard to get eh?" He chuckled and walked out of the bathroom to head off to his next class.

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait guys ;-; forgive mee :c bleh love you all that are staying to read this you guys are motherfuckin miracles :o) heheh **

**please review ;w; ily **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I want to thank Kyartunetail for giving me that brilliant idea, I think I kind of know what I will do now hahah. Also I want to thank all the others who have reviewed you guys are awesome :33 any who uhm hm I guess that's all for now on with le story **

**LoveStruck Homestuck **

Chapter 7

Karkat was texting John during his seventh period, after geography John insisted that he and Karkat traded numbers, but when they did Karkat didn't expect to be talking as much as he was right now.

_From: EGBERT_

_hey want to hang out after school?_

_To: EGBERT_

_NO, UNFORTUNATLY FOR ME I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH BROTHER WHO SPEAKS AS IF HE HAD DIARRHEA BUT IT'S COMING OUT THE MOUTH AND NOT HIS ASS. I SWEAR HE NEVER SHUTS UP, IT'S REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING HEARING THE SAME LECTURES OVER AND OVER LIKE OKAY I GET IT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. _

_From: EGBERT _

_geez, so you cant hang out even for 30 minutes? _

_To: EGBERT_

_NOPE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO ASK HIM YOURSELF WHICH I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T. BUT IF YOU WANT TO BLEED OUT YOUR OWN FUCKING EARS THEN BE MY GUEST I DON'T CARE. _

_From: EGBERT _

_ill take your word for it. well that sucks _

_To: EGBERT _

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE EGBERT 99.9 PERCENT OF IT SUCKS _

_From: EGBERT_

_gosh im sorry karkat _

_:(_

The conversation continued throughout the class period, once the bell rung Karkat got up and went to his locker to place his un-needed books in there and made his way to meet up with Kankri. As he walked he continued texting John, it wasn't to long before his older brothers voice pierced through his skull like sharp knives, "Hey younger brother how was school today?" Karkat automatically groaned, "Please 5 minutes, just give me 5 fucking minutes of silence for once." Kankri rose an eyebrow at Karkat but respected his wish and stayed quiet while they walked home. Karkat was relieved when Kankri said nothing the whole way, he was actually even shocked. His brother honestly wasn't that bad, he just had a habit of talking to much. Karkat felt his phone vibrate thinking it was John he looked at it. It wasn't John this time, it was Gamzee.

_From: MAKARA_

_HeY BrO WhAt gOeS ThE MoThErFuCk oN HaHa :o) _

_To: MAKARA_

_GOD DAMMIT NOT ONLY YOU BUT EVEN YOUR TYPING PISSES ME OFF. WHY THE HELL DO YOU TYPE LIKE THAT ANYWAY?_

_From: MAKARA_

_HaHa yOu jUsT GoT To dO WhAt fEeLs nAtUrAl _

_So mOtHeRfUcKiN NaTuRal _

_HoNk_

_To: MAKARA_

_JESUS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GAMZEE?_

_From: MAKARA_

_ShIt i dOnT KnOw _

Karkat continued talking to Gamzee as well as John when he answered, he couldn't help but feel a little happy, he actually had friends. Yep, he was definatly smiling now, he never had many friends so he hoped these wouldn't run off and ditch him like some other people have. When Karkat and Kankri arrived home Karkat went up to his room, laid across his bed and continued texting John and Gamzee. Suddenly he saw he had a message from some unknown number but from the way the guy text Karkat knew who it was and rolled his eyes as he sighed.

_From: UNKNOWN_

_sup karkles?_

_To: UNKOWN_

_WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?! _

_From: UNKNOWN_

_egderp _

Karkat growled under his breathe why the fuck would John give Dave his number?

_To: EGBERT_

_YOU GAVE STRIDER MY NUMBER? WHY EGBERT JUST WHY? NOW HE'S GOING TO BE UP MY ASS ALL THE FUCKING TIME!_

_From EGBERT_

_im sorry karkat he kind of persuaded me once he saw us texting and snatched my phone and memorized your number. _

_From: EGBERT_

_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT_

Karkat groaned some more as he continued to text all three of his 'friends'. Eventually Karkat fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, his phone open on a certain message from John and him that read:

_From: EGBERT _

_we need to hang out, like tomorrow, dave wants to hang out and i don't really want to hang out with him. _

_To: EGBERT _

_I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU, YOU IGNORANT SHIT SPONGE IF YOU WANT TO HANG OUT YOU HAVE TO TALK TO MY BROTHER_

_From: EGBERT_

_yeah okay i get it, i'll talk to him tomorrow, and if he says you can't then i'll kidnap you _

_mwahahaha _

_*RUBS HANDS TOGETHER EVILY*_

_To: EGBERT_

_HA HA HA GOOD LUCK ON THAT JOHN. _

_From: EGBERT_

_geez i can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. :B _

_To: EGBERT_

_NO REALLY I MEAN IT, GOOD LUCK. I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU LAST NOT ONLY TEN MINUTES BUT I SECOND LISTENING TO HIM GO ON AND ON. IT'S REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING, IT MAKES ME WANT TO NOT ONLY RIP BUT BURN MY EARS OFF. YOU KNOW I WILL ACTUALLY BE SURPRISED IF YOUR EARS DON'T FALL OFF THEMSELVES _

_From: EGBERT_

_i think i can handle it Karkat, i'm a tough guy _

When Karkat fell asleep he couldn't help but smile, and be at least a little happy that someone was actually going to but some effort into meeting his brother just for him, just so they can hang out with him. It was pretty awsome, maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Sollux was walking around while Mituna was at home playing video games, and Sollux soon got a phone call. He saw it was Aradia, he answered it and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey AA." "Hey Sollux! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe talk a little about things?" "Oh, thure I jutht gotta tell MT and I'll meet you at the park, how'th that?" "Sounds great. See you then." Sollux hung up and went to tell Mituna about him needing to go meet a friend. Mituna pouted a little, but nodded as he watched his brother leave. The elder Captor looked around the empty house. He sighed and groaned feeling all alone now. He then remembered he could text Kurloz if he could come over. He pulled out his phone:

_To: KURL05_

MitH3Y_ KURL05 C4N Y0U C0M3 0V3R_

_8Y 7H3 W4Y 175 M17UN4_

_From: KURL05_

_HEY MOTHERFUCKER, FOR ONE YOU ALL UP AND SPELLED MY NAME WRONG, AND TWO I'D LOVE TO FUCKING COME OVER AND HANG OUT WITH MY BEST BROTHER :o) _

_To: KURL05 _

_W3LL H0W D0 Y0U SPL3L Y0UR N4M3 H73N_

_From: KURL05 _

_KURLOZ, ALSO I'M ON MY WAY SO GET READY. _

_AND I'M SORRY ABOUT EARLIER I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME. :o( _

_To: KURL05 _

_WH47 43R Y0U T4KL1NG 48U07_

_From: KURL05_

_...NOTHING NEVER MIND. I'M HERE BY THE WAY. _

Mituna jumped up off the couch and quickly ran over to the door. He looked up at the other and smiled wide. "Kurlosth! You're here!" Kurloz rose an eyebrow and nodded before signing, ::DIDN'T I JUST...:: he looked at Mituna and sighed. ::NEVER MIND.:: Mituna dragged Kurloz in and sat him down on the couch, he then grabbed another controller and handed it too him, "Let'sth play a game!" Kurloz looked at the controller and back at Mituna and nodded. ::ALRIGHT.::

They played video games for what seemed like forever. They both had their share of winning, this round though Mituna seemed to be more rambunctious and jumped up and down as he was barely winning, but in the end Kurloz ended up winning. "THAT'STH NOT FAIR YOU CHEATED!" ::I DID NO SUCH MOTHERFUCKING THING BROTHER.:: Mituna tackled and pinned Kurloz down on the couch and sat on top of him. "Sthay you cheated!" Kurloz blushed as he looked up at Mituna, luckily he had on his face paint so he couldn't see it. He smiled, ::NOPE BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHEAT.:: Mituna glared down, "Sthay it!" he leaned down so he was inches from Kurloz's face "Sthaaaaaay ittt!" Kurloz swallowed and shook his head, he was holding his breath as he watched Mituna, it took everything he had not to-, he suddenly leaned and pressed his lips against Mituna's softly. Then as soon as he realized what he did he pulled back and signed frantically ::I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY:: Mituna looked at him a little wide eyed and blushed, he was utterly speechless. ::SHIT MITUNA I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, I JUST... I'LL GO.:: Kurloz stood up and started to walk to the door, suddenly he felt something grab his arm, when he turned he saw it was Mituna. He looked down, as soon as he looked down though Mituna grabbed Kurloz and pressed their lips together again, even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing. Kurloz's eyes widened but he kissed back. Suddenly the door opened and Gamzee walked in.

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long ;-; uhm, okay I know not many people ship Mituna and Kurloz red but I'm one of those who ship it red and pale. sorry XD anywaaayyy here's a little to satisfy you guyyys agian i'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy ;-; forgive me lovely people ily 030 **


	8. Random Authors Note

**AN: ✴THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FANFICTIONS LIKE THE LOVESTRUCK AND THE AMAZING GAMKAR THING AND MEETING YOU SO IF YOU ARE FANS OF ONE OF THESE PLEASE CONTINUE READING✴**

**Do not worry, these will be continued and I apologize for the waiting, I love you guys and don't want to keep you hanging. I have to write all these on my tablet for now and its taking a while because I have a book thing to read for school next year and the book is boring as hell but I have a test on the very first day. So again I apologize but they will be continued eventually just give me time. Feel free to PM me some ideas because I would love to take them and I will give you credit for them in the authors note. **

**Also, to top it all I'm working on a Davekat and JUST Davekat for all you people who love them. It is currently from a roleplay I am working on. There will be smut (lots of it) marriage and even a baby, as well as a TW. So, please be patient and I will post the stories when I get finished**

**Xoxo **

**~Ashley (^•w•^)**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a while and I am really sorry. My tablet broke so I've been waiting to get a new laptop, plus I find it easier to type a story on a laptop then a phone or tablet.

ALSO! I am working on a new story. It's an Erikar, soulmate + reincarnation AU. The fanfiction will have two plots to follow for a while, one being from the past (1860) and the other being the present time. There will be more information when I actually put it up. It will include a prologue which will be the introduction of the 1860 view and the first chapter will begin present time. It will be a fairly long fanfiction (possibly more than 15 chapters) each chapter will have at least 1000-2500, being the minimum, words.

Again, I apologize for being absent! But don't worry, I will try to update on my previous fanfictions as I make this one! I just hope I haven't lost many of you guys since you guys are literally the best!


End file.
